The Trip to Save Us
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Draco Malfoy runs away from his life as a Death Eater and now the only people who can help him are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. HBP spoilers.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Draco Malfoy was laying in a cold, dark, dreary cave in the middle of

nowhere. He had ran away from the Death Eaters when he realized what that life would be. He did not want a life filled with violence, pain, and murder. That was not who he was. Sure he was a cold, dark person, but killing people was just to evil even for him. So he ran away.

He had been amazed that Snape had not caught him when he started to run. They had been in Voldemort's headquarters waiting for Voldemort himself to come and speak with them, when Draco could not take it anymore. He told Snape that he had to go to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom he opened up the window and he jumped on to the nearest tree. Once he was outside and down from the tree, he started to run. he did not run for long though because he had no idea where to go. So he sat down and thought of place where he would be safe from Death Eaters. Then he thought of the old cave that was attached to the bottom of the Malfoy manor.

He knew it was not exactly the safest place in the whole world but it would do until he could think of a safer place to go. A thousand questions were running through his head. He wonder if he had made the right decision. He thought he did. He knew one thing though, he had not wanted that life. It was the life that his father had chosen for him. His father. That could be a major problem. If his father got out of prison he would know where Draco was hiding and he would not hesitate to turn him in to Voldemort.

Draco had sat there for three hours until he forced himself to get up. He had to leave it would only be a matter of time before Lucius got out of prison. Draco knew that he was not safe. He had to think of a place to go. It was so hard though. All of his friends worked with Voldemort or their parents worked for Voldemort so he could not go to them. There was one name that he kept going back to. Harry Potter. Then he dismissed it. Potter probably blamed him for Dumbledores death.

There was no one else who would help him. He had to go to Potter. He had no other choice. Even if Potter laughed in his face it still gave Draco a window of time in which he could think about what to do about Lucius.

Leaving the Malfoy Manor was easy for Draco. The truth is he hated the place. It was full of cold memories. No one in that house ever cared about him, to them he was just another heir. Now that he was leaving it felt like he was leaving all those bad memories behind him. He was going to start a new and better life for himself. All he had to do was find Potter.

Draco knew that this was easier said than done. Potter probably was in some secret meeting to discuss how to kill all the Death Eaters or something like that. He had to come out sometime though. Draco looked at his surroundings he had been walking in a small muggle town. He was standing in front of a empty park. He saw a bench and he walked over and sat on it. If he were Potter where would he go. Draco sat there for a while. Then it clicked. Draco remembered when his father told him how Potter's parents had been living in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort had murder them. Draco knew that was what he would do if he was looking for answers.

Draco had spent five days trying to find Godric's Hollow and when he finally got there he was in shock. He knew Voldemort had done some damage but it was really bad. The house was in ruins. The area was silent, so silent that you could tell that someone had died there. Then the silence was broken by voices. Voices that seemed happy and full of life. It took Draco a minute before he realized that the voices belong to Potter and his friends Granger and Weasley. Draco looked for somewhere to hid. He ended up hiding behind a large pine tree at the front of the property. He was not ready to face Potter yet.

The place was back to silence. Draco wonder what shut Potter and his friends up. Then he realized that if he were visiting the place where someone that he loved had been killed he would be silent too. Draco looked through the branches of the tree he was standing behind. Potter was on his knees, tears were streaming down his face. Draco felt bad. He knew that he was not welcomed here. He was not supposed to be seeing the pain in Potter's eyes because pain equaled weakness. Draco smiled to himself. He knew Potter was not weak, but it was good to know that he was not the perfect Potter everybody claimed he was.

After about fifteen minutes Harry Potter stood up and wiped off his face. Draco took this as his signal to reveal himself to Potter. Draco took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree. Weasley saw him first. Then Potter looked at him. Potter pulled out his wand and said. "Malfoy give me one good reason why I should not kill you." Draco looked at him calmly. "Dumbledore was going to help me escape Voldemort now I am asking you to help me do that. I can help you Potter. I have seen a lot in Voldemort's inner circle that would be helpful to you. All I ask is that you let me join you in your quest against Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Harry looked at him closely. "I was there when Dumbledore made you that offer and out of respect to him I will help you. Your information might help me out anyway." Draco smiled at him. "Thank you Harry Potter."

Draco stuck out his hand and Harry shook it. Harry looked at him. "It is just Harry now Draco, if we are going to work together we are going to have to be civil." Draco looked at the house again. Harry noticed he was staring at it. Harry looked at his friends who had been quiet when he was talking to Draco. "We should go, I have seen enough to remember it for a long time." Harry said then he turned to Draco. "We were going to go to my parents graves next but we don't have to now if it would bother you." Draco shook his head. "This is your journey not mine if that is were you want to go I will go with you."


End file.
